The title of the invention is a reusable Max One I.V. Warmer. The product is a temperature-controlled electric heating device for heating fluid in a Disposable Cellular Pouch for instillation or transfusion I.V. liquids and blood/blood products. The Disposable Cellular Pouch will be offered in various milliliter channel flow sizes for various applications.
The present invention relates to a heating device for instillation. More particularly, the invention relates to a heating device for injecting an instillation liquid, a blood/blood products transfusion liquid and or the like into a blood vessel of a patient at an optimum temperature.
According to a conventional technique for heating an instillation liquid or blood/blood products transfusion liquid and injecting the heated liquid into a blood vessel of a patient, a liquid feed pipe is passed through a warm water tank or a warming pad or the fluid is passed through large cumbersome warming units to heat the liquid passing there through up to an appropriate temperature. According to these conventional techniques, it takes time to get ready for instillation. Further, handling or transferring of the heating device is very troublesome.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a heating device for instillation, which has a small size, so as not to occupy a large space and to be transferred and handled very easily, and which can improve efficiency of the instillation operation, for example, fast warming, saves time, be a reusable heating unit with a Disposable Cellular Pouch available with various milliliter tubular flow sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heating device for a Disposable Cellular Pouch for instillation, in which a heater can be effectively utilized for heating an instillation liquid or blood/blood product transfusion liquid. Heat of the heater is transferred to the liquid through U-shaped channels from inlet to outlet on the lid and the main body at a high efficiency without loss of heat so that uneven heating for the instillation liquid or blood/blood products transfusion liquid can be completely prevented.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a heating device for a Disposable Cellular Pouch for Instillation, in which a liquid feed through which the liquid to be heated flows left and right on a heater to increase contact area between the U-shaped channels and the heater, so that uneven heating can be completely prevented when the instillation liquid or blood/blood products transfusion liquid is heated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heating device for a Disposable Cellular Pouch for instillation, in which temperature overshooting of an instillation liquid is prevented during a heating of the instillation liquid by diminishing the thermal capacity of the heater and the instillation liquid can be consistently heated at a predetermined temperature in a short time.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a heating device for a Disposable Cellular Pouch for instillation, which can be hung at a predetermined position with full view of the temperature and other controls, to be freely adjusted in the vertical direction to be closed to the infusion site, thus eliminating the lost of heat that occurs when a xe2x80x9clong line setxe2x80x9d is used at the point of infusion.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent from embodiments described hereinafter and be clarified in appended claims. Various advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the Medical arts when the present invention is practically carried out. In accordance with the invention, there is provided a heating device for a Disposable Cellular Pouch for instillation. The heating device comprises a casing to be disposed vertically, the casing including a circuit element receiving chamber and a heater receiving chamber having a front opening, a lid for at least covering the front opening of the heater receiving chamber, a heater situated in the heater receiving chamber, and electric circuit means situated in the circuit element receiving chamber. The heater includes a heater segment disposed in the front opening and an electric heating element attached to a backside of the heater segment. The heater segment have U-shaped channels on a front side thereof to receive therein a Disposable Cellular Pouch through which an instillation liquid to be heated flows. The U-shaped channels includes at least left and right curves and extends from an upper portion of the heater segment to a lower portion thereof through the channels to keep the instillation liquid in the Disposable Cellular Pouch between left and right curves for a time sufficient to heat the liquid. The electric circuit means includes first and second temperature control thermistors, the first thermistor sensing temperature of the instillation liquid after passing through the heater segment for intermittently energizing the heater to heat the instillation liquid to a predetermined temperature. The second thermistor is provided at the electric heating element to turn off the electric circuit means when the electric heating element is heated beyond a predetermined temperature due to excessive flowing of the instillation liquid to thereby override the control of the heater by the first thermistor. This will not stop the flow the fluid, it will continue to flow with the heater off.
The lid includes a pressing member to intimately hold the Disposable Cellular Pouch in the U-shaped channels when the lid is closed. Location pins are provided to hold the Disposable Cellular Pouch between the lid and the pressing member and between the casing and the electric heating element.
The casing and lid are integrally formed of a synthetic resin and are joined by integral hinge so that the lid can be freely opened and closed. A sliding anchoring projection and a hook are provided on the casing and the lid respectively to keep the lid closed.